


Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind

by kazesuke



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Body Horror, Interactive Fiction, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Present Tense, Second Person, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Who knew four encounters with a tentacle monster could go so wrong (or so right). [Interactive fiction]





	Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



> Not all the tags apply to all the endings and you can find the five different endings listed in the end notes in case you're worried about any of the tags!
> 
> A big, big thank you to my friends A, C and T for helping me with betaing and testing that I hadn't accidentally programmed in an infinite loop and that answers lead to the right endings.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and let me know if there's any problems! Once reveals happen, I can post up a walkthrough for the different endings if anyone wants though I don't think they're too hard to get~
> 
> Edit: Should be on a version that has all the code now, sheesh, not sure what happened there!

[Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind](http://philome.la/Nonny2k17/close-encounters-of-the-fourth-kind-v21)

[Download](https://mega.nz/#!fZRwQKpL!wfIegdo4tbLk0UGNGxDm8vKVuZDFTMfpnU-J2qGQ9d8)

So initially I was going to host this on AO3 itself but then I ended up coming up with a structure that needed programming because I wanted to write different endings as all your prompts and ideas were so great! So this was written on Twine.

The total word count is 10,427 though obviously each route will be shorter than that!

Enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Endings:  
> \- Become a tentacle monster  
> \- Gain a tentacle cock  
> \- The tentacle beast changes into an ex-Champion  
> \- The Champion becomes addicted and loses himself to the tentacle beast  
> \- Continue adventuring in peace


End file.
